A Dulled Out Blade
by NextNewAge
Summary: Gallade is prideful and powerful. So powerful, that his was able to run the pokemon out of an entire forest with almost no trouble. But what happens when one of those pokemon come back for revenge? And what will happen after he gets it? M/M action. Don't like it, don't read it. (I might make a few more chapters. This was interesting. :3)


Gallade stood in the clearing he uses to train. But today was different. Today, he was going to relax for the first time in forever. The last time he 'relaxed' was when he was a Ralts, hiding 24/7 from anyone stronger. But now he was strong and few wanted to challenge him. He smiled, he was in his special spot. Only he came around here. And he loved it that way.

He smiles as he heads to the tree in the middle of the clearing, his favorite spot in the whole thing. It was a Pecha Berry tree. He loved the succulent taste of the sweet berries and there was so many of them too.

He sits down, plucking one of the pink fruits from its branches, biting into it softly and sighing happily as the taste once again filled his mouth.

"I love this place. And it's all mine." he chuckles, laying down to watch the clouds pass. He closed his eyes. Relaxing like this, with no enemies and no predators, it felt good. Little did he know, there was one last challenge he had to face and it was silently walking towards him from behind his vision.

A Tangrowth approached. He and the Gallade met before, when he was still a Tanglea. This Fighting/Psychic type ran every pokemon from the clearing out, including Tanglea. And now that he was a Tangrowth, he was out to take his home back. And he knew just how to do it. He was going to break this prideful Gallade with all of his strength. But before that…. the Grass type raised his arms, waving them around to increase the suns power. He smiles under his vines, he knew the Gallade would poison him first with Toxic. But with his Leaf Guard ability and the sun, he can be affected by that stuff. He looks down, the tree tells him the Gallade is just beyond it. He smirks widely, focusing a powerful Solar Beam at the tree.

"Rise and shine!" he yelled, just before blasting the tree away.

The Gallade jumped up, barely dodging the powerful beam, he rolled to the side and glares at the one intruding on HIS land during his time to relax.

"Who are you? Why do you attack me while I sleep?" He growled, but the Tangrowth remained silent, only firing another Solar Beam. "Fine then!" he screamed at the Tangrowth before blasting him with a Toxic attack. He gasped when the Grass type remained unaffected. "H-How?!"

Tangrowth grinned, he was correct. Gallade groaned, he would have to fight him at close combat while he normally would just stall until poison K. his enemy. Tangrowth ran towards him, his large body more agile than Gallade thought. The Fighting type screamed in pain as the Tangrowth's Power Whip hit home, crashing into Gallade's ribs and forcing all the air from his lungs.

"Gah fuck!" he wheezed, looking up at the Grass pokemon who towered over him and for the first time in a long time, Gallade felt fear. Fear that he would lose here and lose the meadow he fought so hard to claim as his own. He slowly stood, pain raking at his side. The Tangrowth lands another Power Whip, this time upper cutting his enemy and sending him flying.

Tears started to swell in Gallade's eyes, this is the most embarrassing fight he ever had. He slowly staggers to stand and he looks around, for a route of escape for now, only to see crowds of pokemon watching. He recognized them…. most of them… they were the pokemon he ran out cause they were weaker than him. He looks at the approaching Tangrowth.

"That means you're one of them too," he stumbles, "Damn…. how I should have seen this coming…." he closes his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

But Tangrowth had other plans. Gallade would live, but not as a free pokemon. Tangrowth sent out vines towards the Gallade, wrapping around his ankles, wrists, and blades.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled out in terror, squirming in the vines as the forced him close to the tank of a pokemon. Tangrowth leaned in.

"I'm gonna break you once and for all," he whispered, "In front of all these pokemon."

Gallade shook his head, this can't be happening. He was snapped out of his trance as Tangrowth slammed him against the ground, grunting as he back painfully hit a rock of some sort. The vines around his entire body began to uncurl and starts to pull Gallade closer, into his rapists large hands. The grass type lifts him up and turns him around as Gallade's feet touch his bulky body. More vines wrap around Gallade, ensnaring around his neck, elbows, hips, and knees. Gallade got the sudden feeling like this was not a good predicament to be in.

"D-Don't! I'll do whatever you want! I swear!" Gallade pleaded, hoping he could get some remorse from the large Grass pokemon, but he shook his head. Gallade's face paled more than it already was and he lowers his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"Open your mouth." Tangrowth whispered in his ear. The scared Gallade nodded, opening his mouth slightly. Tangrowth grinned, shoving a tentacle-like vine into his mouth and down his throat, making the smaller pokemon gag loudly. Another vine pushes against his ass, demanding entrance.

Gallade shook his head, whimpering in fear. He was still a virgin back there and very tight. The smaller pokemon started to squirm again, only to get a Power Whip to the face. Tangrowth growled, pushing the tip of the vine into Gallade.

Tears rolled down Gallade's face as the tentacle was slowly and painfully forced into his tight hole. He screamed onto the vine in his mouth as the vine was suddenly forced deep into him. His hips bucked hard, the vine thrusting in him hard and fast as the one in his mouth fucks his throat. The vines thrust hard, the one in his rear visible from the outline it makes as it gets deeper with each thrust.

"This can't get any worse." Gallade thought. Oh how wrong he was. On the edge of the clearing, an Ursaring stepped out, stroking his enormous cock. Gallade's heart plummeted as Tangrowth called the large bear over. Tangrowth pulls his vine out of Gallade's mouth as the bear pokemon reaches them.

"Enjoy." Tangrowth sneered. Ursaring nodded, grabbing Gallade's head and shoving his cock into his mouth. Gallade's tears flowed faster, he was being used and he hated it. But what he hated most of all was that he was starting to like it. He was snapped out of his trance as the bear started to thrust, much rougher than the tentacle was before. The larger member slid in and out of his mouth with ease thanks to the saliva.

"Anyone else want some of this?" Tangrowth called out, whipping his back with his vines, making my scream onto the cock in his mouth. And to Gallade's relief, none walked out. Tangrowth shrugged, sliding the vine from his ass. Gallade moaned loudly, surprising Ursaring and Tangrowth.

"Is the forest badass actually enjoying getting fucked?" Ursaring chuckled, Gallade blushed hard, looking away from the large bears eyes.

Tangrowth laughed. "Don't worry. I'm gonna replace my vine." Gallade whimpered in fear, hearing the other vines separate and something else slams into his still tight rear. Gallade squealed in pain and pleasure, making Tangrowth laugh.

"He really is enjoying this! He's a fucking slut!" the vines around Gallade's hips tighter as Tangrowth begins to thrust hard, Ursaring forcing Gallade's head to bob on his cock, both moaning loudly.

Tangrowth releases his neck, shoving two vines into Gallade's ass as he fuckes him, more vines wanting to be used. Ursaring growls loudly, panting in pleasure as his cock throbs inside the smaller pokemon's mouth, pre cum leaking into Gallade's throat. The white and green pokemon looks up, suddenly deep throating the large cock. He arches his neck, letting him slide the entire cock into his mouth, making his throat bulge out quite a bit.

"Damn! He feels good back here!" Tangrowth chuckled, thrusting harder and harder. Ursaring nodded, his pre becoming more frequent as he rams down Gallade's throat repeatedly.

"I'm s-so close….." Ursaring growled, gripping Gallade's head tighter as his thrusts speed up.

Tangrowth whipped the pale pokemon again and looks up at Ursaring. "Can you hold it till this bitch cums first?" The bear grins and nods, looking down at Gallade and giving his face a hard smack, forcing his small head off the cock from force.

"Fuck!" Gallade whimpered. His body rocks as Tangrowth fucks him harder and he starts to pants. "Oh fuck! Ah! Y-Yes!" he cries, his own cock throbbing below him.

Ursaring growls loudly and smacks him again. "Who said you can stop!?" Gallade whimpers his apology and slide the large cock back into his mouth, bobbing fast. Tangrowth moans loudly, pre cum filling the smaller males rump.

"I won't last much longer. I'm about to cum! Fuck it!" Gallade thinks, moaning loudly onto the bears cock. He gasps as something wraps around his cock. He judged by the feel of the object, that it was a vine from Tangrowth. "Fuck!" He thought, cumming onto the grass under him.

"Now you can cum dude." Tangrowth said to Ursaring, who nodded. He forced Gallade head up to the tip, keeping it in his mouth as he cums. Gallade's eyes widen, his cheeks puffing out with cum. "Swallow whore." Tangrowth ordered. Gallade whimpered, but did as he was told, gulping the cum down loudly.

Tangrowth grinned, whipping him again. "Ready for mine bitch?" Gallade nodded slowly, panting loudly as he continued to get his ass fucked. His rapist grinned, whipping him again and forcing his cock as far as he could, filling Gallade with his thick cum. He pulls out slowly, letting Gallade feel the slickness of his cum.

"Did the new bitch of the forest like that?" He questioned, using a vine to lift Gallade up by his throat. The Blade pokemon nods, gasping for air. Tangrowth grins.

"Then lets get some more guests for you." he chuckles. Gallade turns his head and gasps. A Machamp, Bisharp, Zoroark, Nidoking, Arcanine, Aggron, and a Tyranitar all surrounding him. Gallade whimpers. He's gonna have trouble eating and sitting for a LONG time.


End file.
